Olbrzymy
50,000,000 Kobiety: 10,000,000}}Olbrzymy – rasa górująca nad innymi rasami świata w kwestii rozmiaru. Najpowszechniejszymi olbrzymami są te z wyspy Elbafu. Istnieją też klany starożytnych olbrzymów (古代巨人 Kodai Kyojin) i tajemniczych olbrzymów (謎の巨人族 Nazo no Kyojin-zoku). Wygląd Przeciętny olbrzym wygląda jak normalny człowiek, różniący się między nim tylko wielkością. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są Oars i Little Oars Junior, którzy swoim wyglądem przypominają ogry lub inne potwory. Projekt olbrzymów pochodzący z Elbafu bazowany jest na wikingach, zarówno w ich wyglądzie jak i w wierzeniach. Jednak nie każdy olbrzym pochodzi z Elbafu. Przykładem takiego olbrzyma może być Jaguar D. Saul, który powiedział Nico Robin, iż niema nic wspólnego z tymi "potworami z Elbafu". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, olbrzymy rosną do gigantycznych rozmiarów, swoim wzrostem przewyższają wielkie galeony pirackie i okręty marynarskie. Przeciętny człowiek sięga im co najwyżej do kostek. Niektóre olbrzymy takie jak Oars i Little Oars Junior są o wiele większe niż przeciętne olbrzymy. Sam Oars przewyższa czterokrotnie jednego olbrzyma średniej wielkości. Największym znanym nam olbrzymem jest Sanjuan Wolf, jeden z członków załogi Czarnobrodego. Jest on tak wysoki jak główny budynek bazy Marineford. Należy wspomnieć także o wielkich ludziach, takich jak Jean Bart lub Bartholomew Kuma, których mylnie uważa się za olbrzymów. Dosięgają oni olbrzymom jedynie do kolan, a same olbrzymy uważają ich tylko za wyrośniętych ludzi. Dorry_Manga_Infobox.png|Olbrzym Dorry w porównaniu do normalnych ludzi. Whitebeard_Defeats_Ronse.png|Porównanie między Edwardem Newgatem, dużym człowiekiem a Ronse, olbrzymem. Giant_Size_Comparison.png|Porównanie między normalnymi ludźmi, dużymi ludźmi a normalnymi olbrzymami. Oars_Compared_to_Giants_and_Humans.png|Porównanie między normalnym człowiekiem, dwoma normalnymi olbrzymami a Oarsem. Little_Oars_Jr.%27s_Size.png|Oars Junior w porównaniu do okrętu Marynarki i ludzkich żołnierzy na pokładzie. Sanjuan_Wolf_Anime_Infobox.png|Sanjuan Wolf w porównaniu do głównego budynku Kwatery Głównej Marynarki w Marineford. Yeti_Cool_Brothers_Anime_Infobox.png|Rock i Scotch, dwa tajemnicze olbrzymy. Olbrzymy Biologia 200px|prawo|mały|Wielka czaszka na Punk Hazard. Olbrzymy nie różnią się zbytnio od ludzi w kwestii anatomii oprócz jednego szczegółu, każdy olbrzym żyje trzy razy dłużej niż przeciętny człowiek. Olbrzymy mogą krzyżować się z ryboludźmi. Właśnie w taki sposób powstaje odłam obu tych gatunków, rybotan. Jedynym znanym nam przedstawicielem rybotanów jest Big Pan. Choć rybotanie są ogromni według ludzkich standardów, nadal nie są tak duzi, jak prawdziwe olbrzymy. Nie wiadomo, czy rybotanie żyją tak samo długo, jak olbrzymy. Pomimo ich rozmiarów, olbrzymy to wciąż rasa ludzka, i tak jak pozostałe rasy, odczuwają oni ból, zmęczenie lub senność. Jednak ze względu na ich gigantyczne rozmiary, są oni wciąż bardziej odporni niż przeciętni ludzie. Słomkowi napotkali na swojej drodze wielką czaszkę olbrzyma, przypominającego Oars i Oars Juniora. Także na głównej bramie do Punk Hazard widnieje logo z tą samą czaszką z rogami. Punk Hazard był domem dla wielu eksperymentów, w tym także dla eksperymentu, który polegał na stworzeniu sztucznych olbrzymów do użytku przez Globalny Rząd. Jakiś czas potem Słomkowi ratują grupę dzieci o nienaturalnych rozmiarach. Trafalgar D. Water Law tłumaczy, iż dzieci te były królikami doświadczalnymi Caesara Clowna. Ze względu na nienaturalny wzrost, ich życie zostało drastycznie skrócone, i umarłyby, gdyby nie udało się ich uratować na czas. Relacje międzyrasowe Olbrzymy wydają się żyć w zgodzie z innymi rasami, jest to pewnie spowodowane tym, iż olbrzymy to bardzo trudni przeciwnicy i nikt o zdrowych myślach nie chce mieć z nimi na pieńku. Zazwyczaj odnoszą się do każdego w normalny sposób, nie zważając na jego wzrost. Pomimo swoich atrybutów odróżniających ich od innych ras, wciąż nie są postrzegani jako "ludzie", więc nie są darzeni żadnym wyjątkowym szacunkiem przez zwykłych ludzi. Czasami zdarza się iż olbrzym bardzo zwiąże się z przedstawicielem innej rasy. Przykładem takiego związku jest rybotanin, dziecko olbrzyma i ryboludzia. Na targu niewolników, męskie olbrzymy warte są 50,000,000, podczas gdy cena za kobietę wynosi 10,000,000. Siła Są bardzo silną rasą, zwykli ludzie nie mogą się z nimi mierzyć więc są potężnymi strażnikami (np.Oimo i Kashi) lub zabójczymi wojownikami (np.Dorry i Brogy). Poprzez dotychczasowe wydarzenia fabularne bohaterowie są świadomi potęgi olbrzymów. W rzeczywistości wielu olbrzymów jest pod rozkazami Globalnego Rządu i Marynarki, czyniąc tych ostatnich trzecią Wielką Potęgą. Marynarze posiadają cały oddział złożony z olbrzymów. Wśród Marynarki jest również wielu olbrzymów-oficerów na wysokim stanowisku (John Giant, Lacroix). Większość z poległych olbrzymów w historii została pokonana w walce z najpotężniejszymi z ludzkich wojowników lub przegrała przez dobrze zaplanowaną taktykę. Olbrzymy najczęściej ukazywani są jako ci, którzy są w stanie przeżyć ostrzał kulą armatnią lub eksplozję zazwyczaj wychodząc z tego poprzez chwilową utratę przytomności lub otrzymując jedynie małe obrażenia i nawet gdy są bardzo ciężko ranne znajdą w sobie tą resztkę życia by wciąż walczyć. Pomimo, iż przeżyją wybuchy wciąż tak jak zwykli ludzie czują ból, nawet jeśli eksplozja nie zwali ich z nóg. Jednakże nawet jeśli są nieludzko silni ich wielkość to ich słaby punkt, co czyni z nich łatwy cel dla snajperów. Kolejnym słabym punktem jest dla nich przestrzeń, gdyż dla olbrzyma ciężką sztuką jest przemieszczanie się tak, by nie zburzyć otaczających go budynków i nie nadepnąć żadnego ze sprzymierzeńców. Do tej pory w głównej historii fabularnej nie poznaliśmy również olbrzyma, który zjadłby diabelski owoc (wyjątkiem są postacie niekanoniczne takie jak: Blyue i Lily Enstomach) co czyni ich najpotężniejszymi użytkownikami czystej siły fizycznej w świecie One Piece. Wierzenia Olbrzymy wierzą w to, iż śmierć w walce jest największym honorem, a pojedynki to starcie siłaczy mające na celu wyłonienie tego, nad którym spoczywa łaska bogów Elbafu. Po powrocie ze zwycięskiej walki olbrzym traktowany jest jak bohater. Wiarę tą wyznają przede wszystkim olbrzymy pochodzące z Elbafu. Istnieją olbrzymy, którzy uważają wiarę w świętą walkę za głupotę. Takim olbrzymem jest np. Jaguar D. Saul. Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, rasa nosi nazwę Giganci. Ciekawostki * Oars i Jaguar D. Saul to przykłady olbrzymów niepochodzących z Elbafu. * Blyue i Lily Enstomach to jedyne znane olbrzymy, które posiadają moc diabelskiego owocu, jednakże oboje są niekanoniczni. Ciekawostką jest także to iż posiadają moc tego samego owocu (Miń-Miniaturowocu), Blyue posiadał go w grze, a Lily w anime. * Dotychczas, każdy znany z imienia olbrzym należący do Marynarki Wojennej (John Giant, Saul, Ronse i Lacroix) jest (lub był w przypadku Saula) wiceadmirałem. * Sanjuan Wolf jest największym znanym olbrzymem. * Ryboludzie i syreny mogą dorastać do takich samych rozmiarów co olbrzymy, co widać w przypadku Wadatsumi i Shirahoshi. * Vegapunk próbował swoich sił w eksperymencie polegającym na zamianie człowieka w olbrzyma, jednak nie powiodło mu się to. Jego rywal Caesar Clown miał więcej szczęścia, jednak ostatecznie także jego eksperyment nie powiódł się. Nawigacja en:Giants ca:Gegants ru:Гиганты es:Gigantes de:Riese it:Giganti Kategoria:Rasy